


she's still here

by RottenToTheCore



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, carlos has pretty bad mental trauma, i guess evie and mal can be together if u want?, it gets a wee bit sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenToTheCore/pseuds/RottenToTheCore
Summary: one year after bens coronation and carlos can't stand her voice anymore





	she's still here

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i know i've been inactive but school ended so ill be writing a lot! hope you enjoy this fic as much as i did writing it :))

ben wasn’t stupid.

he knew what today was. many other students at auradon prep knew what day it was and the tension could easily be cut with one of evie’s daggers. ben closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and then let it go as his eyes opened to the four vks seated before him. “what can i do for you guys?”

evie delicately cleared her throat, “it’s about um, the date today.”

ben nodded. “figured. what can i do to make it better?”

mal sighed, wringing her hands together tensely. “can we take classes off today?” her bright green eyes slowly rose to meet bens. “we’ll make everything up. we just, uh…”

“don’t feel like dealing with everyone’s crap today.” jay finished for her quickly.

ben nodded, face relaxing. his hands fell quietly to his desk as he wrote something down. “of course, i’ll let your teachers know.”

the vks smile as best as they could, thanking their friend before shuffling out. ben signed. he remembered what happened one year ago. he still got a little scared when fairy godmother whips out her wand. the wand. it even still had some fire marks on in from maleficent. shaking his head, ben picked up the phone and dialed the first teacher on mals schedule.

`~`~`~

mal, evie, jay and carlos all piled into the boys room. without speaking, they took out stored blankets and laid them on the floor. mal and evie just laid down next to each other and hugged the other to themselves. jay went into the bathroom, not hearing carlos opening the door and walking out of the room.

`~`~`~

carlos hates the dark, it’s one of his major fears on his huge list of fears. but even the dark seemed better than being silently judged by his peers for something that scarred him one year ago. for a while, it didn’t affect him but today was like a slap in the face. he actually forgot until evie called him and jay into their dorm because mal wouldn’t stop staring out the window. that was when he remembered and he almost fell backward with the blow of memories and pain he had worked so hard to get rid of. 

he only had a thin shirt and long pants on. it was silent minus the crickets. carlos sat on the tourney bench and sighed. feeling tears coming to his eyes, he couldn’t wipe them away. well, until he heard footsteps behind him. before he could run, a familiar voice said: “hey, hey, it’s just me.”

carlos didn’t move as jay kneeled down in front of him. black and white hair guarded carlos’s tears against view but jay knew. hesitantly, he brought a hard hand to a freckled cheek that was wet with pained tears. carlos let out a hiccup at contact and jay moved up to surround carlos with his arms. carlos sat on the bench, his head held into jays stomach as he sobbed.

after a few moments, jay took hold of carlos’s head and kneeled down again to carlos’s eye level. his hair was dusted over his red, chocolate eyes and jay couldn’t stand the color combination. in fact, he wished red and brown would never turn up again but he was holding onto a broken boy so red was becoming a pretty frequent color.

“c, tell me what’s wrong.” jay softly commanded, eyes not leaving the boys face.

taking in a deep breath, carlos sobbed out, “i hate this! i can’t go more than an hour before hearing her voice. and, god, i know she’s miles away but not in here,” he points to his head, “she's still here jay. every corner i turn i can smell her cigarettes and i can hear the sound of her heels and i can still feel the scratchy coats she forced me to clean, every. single. day.” he pauses as he takes a deep breath.

“she made me believe that i am worth nothing and that no one would care if anything happens to me because i’m worthless and goddammit SHE JUST WON'T LEAVE!” he screams in pure agony, his body shaking with the impact of his sobs.

jay wants to scream too. why did such an amazing, smart, cute guy have to get stuck with such a horrible mother? but instead of screaming, he tightens his grip on carlos’s face and whispers, “I care.”

carlos finally looks at his best friend. he sees every single scar whether it was invisible or really there. he saw the slaps and verbal abuse at every angle of jays face and he realized that every single person was broken in their own way which made him cry harder. jay leans forward and wipes away some tears coming down carlos’s face. he brings his own forehead forward to meet with carlos’s. the two close their eyes, breaths weaving together under the tourney lights. carlos let out another weak sob, eyes squeezing impossibly tighter. jay opens his eyes, eyeing every imperfection and part of carlos's face, realizing how much he loved carlos despite his flaws. he loved every part of him. carlos sitting there with wet cheeks and soft breathing just made him fall even more in love with him.

the chocolate eyes still rimmed with red were still closed when jay’s lips met his own. the grip on the side of carlos's head softened just enough and carlos kissed back. he loves him. he loves jay. and jay knows he loves carlos through their kiss. 

they slowly break apart and jay realizes that carlos has yet to stop crying. their foreheads still touch and jay takes one of his hands from carlos's hair and puts it under his chin to tilt it up. carlos leaned into jays hand and they met eyes. “i. care.” jay repeats and carlos nods before throwing himself into jay’s arms. 

“c-c-can we go b-back?” carlos manages out into jays chest.

“yea.” jay mummers into his hair, gathering the small, crying boy into his arms. carlos grips to jays shirt and doesn’t let go even as they enter their dorm room. jay places himself and carlos into his bed and carlos doesn’t hesitate to impossibly curl more into jay. jay wraps his arms around carlos, his hand on top of his white hair. the blanket over them and jay’s heartbeat echoing into his ears, carlos’s tired eyes give way to sleep quickly. jay buries his nose into carloss hair and strokes his arm. “i love you, c.” he mummers quietly.

“i love you too.” carlos responds, voice cracking with emotion as he tilts his head up to jay.

“sorry to wake you up”

“as long as you're there when i do, it doesn’t matter.”

then they kiss and she is gone.


End file.
